BEHIND THE CHAT - banghim and their problem
by endlessong
Summary: Behind of "A BAP Chatroom - special chap: banghim and their problem" - Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Yongguk untuk menebus kesalahannya dan membuat mood Himchan membaik? A B.A.P (Banghim and Junhong) drabble. RnR?
BEHIND THE SCENE - SPECIAL CHAP: BANGHIM AND THEIR PROBLEM

note: saranku, sebelum baca ini baca dulu A BAP Chatroom yang special chapter: banghim amd their problem biar tau kejadian ini di sudut pandang member lain yang cuma nontonin via chat. enjoy!

.

"AAAAAA BANG YONGGUK SIALAN! LUPAKAN SAJA TERUS JANJIMU"

Himchan menatap kaca ruang make up dengan wajah yang ditekuk setelah berteriak frustasi di depan Junhong dan stylist hyung. Kesal? Ya! Dirinya sangat kesal. Pasalnya sudah berapa kali Yongguk melanggar janjinya? Sudah berapa kali Himchan percaya pada omong kosong Yongguk untuk tidak mengabaikannya? Well, sudah beberapa interview dan fansign ini Yongguk menolak duduk sebelahnya dan terkesan mengabaikan Himchan. Himchan tidak suka itu, padahal sudah jelas sebelum promosi album Carnival, Yongguk berjanji tidak akan mengabaikan Himchan lagi

"Oh Himchannie hyung, kau kenapa tidak muncul di group chat lagi?" Junhong mendatangi Himchan yang terlihat sedang merengut kesal di pantulan kaca ruang make up tersebut. Junhong sangat berharap dapat membantu Himchan memperbaiki moodnya

"Bukan apa apa Junhong-ah, hyung hanya sedang tidak mood" Himchan menjawab pertanyaan sang maknae seadanya. Jawaban ini jelas membuat Junhong merasa tidak puas. Mengingat Himchan yang tadi tampak sangat marah di grup chat karena Yongguk dan tadi berteriak frustasi dengan menyebut nama Yongguk, Junhong mulai bertanya lagi dengan hati-hati

"Apakah hyung ada masalah dengan Yongguk hyung?"

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi ini hanya masalah kecil maknae, masalah yang tidak penting" Himchan lalu berusaha tersenyum dan telihat melihat ponselnya sebentar "Oh Junhong-ah, cepat pakai sepatumu. Waktunya sudah semakin mepet"

"Ayay hyung! Laksanakan"

Junhong akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai memakai sepatunya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang make up tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang—yaitu Bang Yongguk. Dia terlihat masuk dan langsung mendatangi tempat dimana Himchan duduk. Yongguk mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada stylist hyung untuk meninggalkan mereka didalam, namun tetap tidak mengusir Junhong yang masih terlihat sibuk dan bingung mengikat tali sepatunya yang sangat rumit itu

"Himchannie, mianhae?"

"KAU MELANGGAR JANJIMU LAGI BBANG DASAR KAU—"

"Lihat dirimu, kau terlihat sangat jelek ketika wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu. Mana Kim Himchanku yang prankster dan selalu tertawa?"

Yongguk tersenyum dengan senyuman teduh khasnya, menundukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Himchan dari belakang—yang masih terduduk di kursi make upnya. Yongguk juga menyelaraskan wajah mereka berdua dengan menyenderkan dagunya di pundak Himchan. Hal itu membuat Himchan lebih tenang saat menatap wajah mereka berdua di pantulan kaca—terutama karena senyum Yongguk yang selalu memberikan energi positif padanya

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang kau sangat menyukai senyumku hmm? Kalau begitu tersenyumlah bersamaku. Kau akan terlihat lebih cantik ketika tersenyum"

Tanpa Himchan sadari, sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terlukis indah di wajahnya. Yongguk yang masih memeluknya dari belakang itu masih tetap setia tersenyum dengan daddy-ish smilenya. Yongguk senang akhirnya mood Himchan dapat membaik karena perlakuan simplenya ini

"Lihat, bukankah kita serasi?"

"Aku sangat membencimu, Bbang" Himchan tiba tiba mengerucutkan bibir m-shapenya—berlagak ngambek "Aku benci padamu, Aku benar benar tidak bisa marah lebih dari 5 menit padamu. Haaaah aku benci"

"Aku juga sangat membencimu, Kim. Kau sangat menyebalkan tapi justru karena hal itu aku sangat menyayangimu"

Himchan menahan tangan Yongguk yang saat ini melingkar di dadanya. Dirinya sekarang tidak berhenti tersenyum karena melihat pantulan wajah Yongguk di kaca yang ada didepannya. Sudah sangat lama Yongguk tidak tersenyum seperti itu sejak pembuatan album Carnival. Tanpa Himchan sadari, ternyata Yongguk diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Junhong—memastikan bahwa Junhong tidak sedang melihat kegiatan mereka berdua sekarang. Karena Junhong terlihat sedang sangat fokus dengan ponselnya, tiba-tiba Yongguk memberanikan diri untuk mencium pipi Himchan

CUP

"Bbang? A-apa k-kau barusan—"

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya, hmm?"

"A-Ani, k-kau boleh. A-Aku senang senyummu telah kembali, Bbang" Himchan berbicara terbata—karena masih kaget dengan perlakuan Yongguk barusan. Himchan yang masih salah tingkah karena ciuman Yongguk tadi akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan berlagak memainkannya. Saat melihat icon camera di ponselnya, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Himchan

"Hmm, Bbang, maukah kau berselca bersamaku? Hari ini stylist hyung menata rambutku dengan sangat baik" Himchan menatap Yongguk melalui pantulan di kaca yang ada didepannya dan menunggu responnya. Biasanya Yongguk paling malas mengambil beberapa foto atau selca, namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Himchan hari ini

"Why not?"

Yongguk akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri, diikuti dengan Himchan yang berdiri dari kursi make upnya. Mereka mengambil selca dengan beberapa pose serta mengambil beberapa mirror selca juga. Setelah mengambil beberapa selca bersama, Yongguk melihat ponsel Himchan dan fokus melihat jamnya—ternyata 15 menit lagi mereka sudah harus naik panggung

"Aku akan memakai sepatuku dulu, ingatkan member lain untuk segera bersiap karena 15 menit lagi kita naik panggung"

"Ndee, Bbang"

"Junhong-ah hyung keluar dulu" Yongguk menepuk pundak Junhong yang terlihat masih fokus dengan ponselnya daritadi

"Ayay bang hyung!"

Yongguk tersenyum dan memberikan love sign dengan menyilangkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke arah Himchan dan akhirnya meninggalkan Himchan dan Junhong diruangan itu. Setelah Yongguk keluar dari ruang make up, Himchan meraih ponselnya dan mengingatkan member lain untuk segera bersiap untuk perform di grup chat mereka. Junhong akhirnya mendatangi Himchan yang terlihat sudah lebih baik moodnya

"Himchan hyuuung, sudah berbaikan?" Junhong akhirnya kembali bertanya pada Himchan yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Ndeee Junhong-ah. Kau sudah siap kan?" Himchan menjawab dengan senyuman yang lebih cerah dari sebelumnya karena moodnya sudah lebih baik, membuat Junhong juga ikut tersenyum senang

"Sudah Himchannie hyung! Aku akan check mic dulu bersama Jongup hyung. Aku duluan hyuung~"

Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, Junhong meninggalkan Himchan yang masih tidak berhenti tersenyum karena perlakuan Bbang hari ini. Setelah persiapannya selesai, Himchan mengecek ponselnya untuk membaca grup chat mereka. Dirinya sedikit terkekeh karena melihat betapa penasarannya member lain di grup chat karena mood Himchan yang tiba-tiba down karena Yongguk. Mengingat Yongguk lagi, Himchan tiba-tiba memegang pipinya yang dicium Yongguk barusan dan—

"OH! AKU BELUM MEMBALAS CIUMAN DAN LOVE SIGNNYA TADI!"

Himchan lalu berlari keluar ruang make up dan mencari Yongguk. Well, yang dilakukan selanjutnya? Hanya Himchan dan Yongguk yang tau kelanjutannya

.

BANGHIM SHIPPER MANA SUARANYAAAAAAA

oke yang penasaran sama masalahnya banghim udah kebjawab disini yaa. ini special thanks to YgHm, faticha13, Misharu Rin, dan sesama banghim shipper lainnyaa *aku juga banghim shipper akut* *gakuat sendiri bikinnya* *aku gakuat sama banghim*

anyway, gaberenti ngingetin buat drop your ideas for my next ff on review box yaa. aku masih nunggu banget nih. dan special buat banghim shipper tunggu draft ff ku rilis yaa!

terakhir, rnr?


End file.
